Thành viên:Murabito
250 Mặt trờiXin chào, . Chúng tôi thực sự xin lỗi, nhưng bạn chỉ có mất 250 mặt trời khi tạo ra một sửa đổi thư rác tại . Làm sao để khôi phục điểm thành tựu của bạn... Crayonshinchan0203 Hôm nay là 07:44, ngày 6 tháng 1 năm 2015 (UTC) Chào các bạn, mình là . Mình là BQV (aka bảo quản viên aka Administrator aka Admin aka Sysop) của wiki. Mình yêu PvZ. Mình chơi tất cả game PvZ (từ PvZ 1 đến 2 + phiên bản CN, Adventures, Garden Warfare, và cả PvZ: OL và All Stars), nên bạn có thể hỏi mình bất cứ câu hỏi gì về PvZ. Mình có khả năng tiếng Anh tốt nên có thể dịch bài từ wiki Tiếng Anh sang hẳn. Mình hiện đang định cư ở Mỹ, vì thế nếu bạn muốn liên lạc với mình thì nhớ canh giờ nhé. Mình rất thích nói tiếng Anh "cà chớn" như: "Hép pi niu yia" hoặc "Me gi cờ rít xì mớt". :P MÌNH VẪN KHÔNG HIỂU VÌ SAO 13 x 7 = 28??? (Lên Google tìm 13 x 7 = 28 hộ mình nhé) Ý kiến về PvZ Quan điểm cá nhân thôi nhé ^^ PvZ = |-| PvZ 2 = 96px Plant yêu thích nhất của mình là 'Ghost Pepper. ''Tại sao? *"Ám sát" zombie, gây sát thương cực nhanh (3 sát thương/giây). Sau 10 giây thì phát nổ, (lại) gây sát thương (22.5) cho Zombie. Theo tính toán của mình, nếu như Ghost Pepper tấn công không ngừng thì sát thương tổng cộng = 3x 10 + 22.5 = 52.5, khá là cao đối với một plant có giá 75 mặt trời. *Thật sự thì mình không thể tìm ra khuyết điểm của cậu ấy, bởi nếu mà còn mạnh hơn nữa thì game sẽ bị mất cân bằng. |-| Quyền Một số công cụ wiki Những gì mình có khả năng Đăng các hình gói hạt Imitater''' Đăng hình ảnh về cây cối cao cấp Dịch tiếng Anh bằng công cụ. Hack .OBBs Cung cấp quy mô chiến lược Vẽ Dự án Thêm thể loại Chưa xong Trở thành bạn thành viên khác Chưa xong Trở thành Lùi sửa Xong Trở thành Điều phối viên tán gẫu Chưa xong Trở thành Bảo quản viên Chưa xong Trở thành Hành chính viên Chưa xong Nhận một huy hiệu Vàng Xong Nhận một huy hiệu Blover May Mắn Chưa xong Mua và chơi PvZ: GW Xong Truy cập PvZ: OL Xong Tải trò chơi PvZ: AS Xong Ăn nãoz của Xong Tổng quan Crayonshinchan0203 hay còn được gọi là Spectrum Melon DAMAGE: Huge RANGE: Lobbed AREA: 3x3 TOUGHNESS: Normal Damage: lobs a bunch of melons at the zombies Special: damaged enemies are also chilled Special: damaged enemies are also burned Special: burning cause additional damage Almanac Entry (plant) Spectrum Melon has traveled to many places. Back in the golden times, he is a wanderer. A kid who travels the entire Earth (or the Plantae kingdom to be exact.) Nowadays, he is a superstar. Everywhere he goes, a bunch of Poppyrazzi follows his leafprint. He even has his own talk show calls "Spectrum Melon And The Greatest Moments". See the hat Spectrum Melon always wear on his head? Well, he bought it as a souvenir for his first time traveling. He is planning to go on a trip again, but this time, in the sky! He wants to discover what is above the world, so that when he's old, he could tell his children and his grandchildren about it. A true story about a true passion. Upgrades Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, Spectrum Melon will launch a big melon, a big frozen melon and a big fire melon (in that order) at any zombies on-screen, dealing double damage of a normal melon, frozen melon and fire melon (also do splash damage). Level upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2 Blizzard Spectrum Melon's frozen melon has a 50% chance of freezing the zombie who gets damaged (and any zombie that get caught in the splash area). Combat Training Spectrum Melon now deals 50% more damage and has 50% more health. Level 3 Lava Fluid Spectrum Melon's frozen melon now freeze the zombie on contact and any zombie caught in the splash area rather than chilling them. Also, the fire melon now deals 25% more damage and the burning effect duration doubles (so 75% more damage for fire melon). Cell Activation Spectrum Melon now deals 50% more damage (100% more damage for melon, frozen melon and 125% more damage for fire melon) and 50% more health (100% more health total). Costumed (Chinese version only) Every big melon, big frozen melon and big fire melon Spectrum Melon shoots deal double damage of a normal big melon, big frozen melon and big fire melon and quadruple damage of a normal melon, frozen melon and fire melon. Trivia *This plant has the longest Almanac Entry out of any plant. *Its hat is not a costume.